The present invention relates generally to a refuse collection vehicle and more particularly to a refuse collection truck having a removable refuse container for separate dumping of the refuse apart from the truck.
The conventional practice for municipal refuse collection services is to collect curbside garbage into a refuse collection truck where it is compacted into the body of the truck. When the truck is full it travels to a common refuse dumping site where the truck is emptied. The dumping site may be an intermediate dumping site, such as a dock for an open barge, or a final dumping site, such as a landfill. In either case, the site is typically remote from the truck""s collection route. At intermediate sites, large payloaders often scoop up the deposited garbage and transfer it into large earthmover type trucks, which in turn convey the garbage or refuse to a barge or directly to the final dumping site.
One of the several disadvantages of the conventional system is the xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d of the collection truck while the collection truck is in transit between its collection route and the common dumping site. In other words, the collection truck is no longer in service for collection while it is traveling to the dumping site. Furthermore, should a loaded truck break down for any reason, the refuse contents of the truck would have to be unloaded, often manually, before repairs could be undertaken. Another disadvantage of the conventional practice is the typical requirement for an intermediate dumping site for the individual collection trucks and the rather expensive equipment required for the intermediate dumping site to transfer the garbage to the next link of the disposal chain. Open dumping of refuse at common dumping sites also has the added unsanitary drawbacks of odors, spillage and the congregation of seagulls and vermin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a refuse collection system, which minimizes the down time of the collection truck, eases loading and unloading of the truck and eliminates the problems associated with open intermediate dumping sites.
The present invention is a containerized refuse collection truck including a conventional refuse collection truck cab and chassis but having a removable refuse container. When the collection truck of the present invention is full, the refuse container may be removed at a local transfer station and replaced with a new refuse container in a minimal amount of time so that the truck may continue its collection route with a minimum of down time. The full refuse containers may be then transported from the local transfer station to a landfill or barge by container carrying trucks or by rail. If transported to a barge, the container itself may be loaded onto the barge and conveyed to the final dumping site where it is emptied and returned to the local transfer station. When transporting containerized refuse, the problems associated with intermediate dumping sites and open barges are eliminated.
The containerized refuse collection truck of the present invention generally includes a cab having a chassis extending rearwardly therefrom, a compactor unit attached to a rear end of the chassis and a refuse container removably attached to the chassis between the cab and the compactor unit. The refuse container includes a door hingedly connected to a rear end of the container for swinging downwardly into the compactor unit in an open position. The door is driven by a piston of the compactor unit from its open position for receiving refuse on said door to a closed position for compacting the refuse within the container. The piston of the compactor unit may be removably connected to the door for driving the door directly or it may be connected to a driver door upon which the door is seated for driving the door between its open and closed positions.
In a preferred embodiment, the container door is hingedly connected to an outward swinging rear wall of the container, wherein the swinging rear wall of the container allows for emptying of the container. The refuse container also preferably includes an ejector assembly positioned within the container at a front end thereof for ejecting refuse within the container out through the rear end of the container. The ejector assembly preferably comprises a frame, an ejector piston connected at one end to the frame and an ejector blade connected to an opposite end of the ejector piston for pushing refuse rearwardly out through the rear end of the container. The frame is releasably fastened to the container such that the ejector assembly is removable from the container.
Preferably, the chassis further includes at least one lock cooperating with at least one correspondingly sized key-hole provided on the container for alternately securing and releasing the container. The container door further preferably includes upstanding walls forming a pocket for receiving the refuse on the door. The two upstanding side walls increase in height in a direction away from the hinged connection of the container door for aiding in the compaction of the refuse within the container.
A preferred embodiment of a containerized refuse collection truck, as well as other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.